A KISS CAN MAKE LOSE ONE'S HEAD
by m.ochi-x
Summary: AKAME .:. OS - LEMON // Personne ne peut se laisser aussi impunément embrasser par son meilleur ami sans tenter une quelconque riposte... décisive ? Pas même Kamenashi...


_**Title **: A Kiss Can Drive Somebody Mad [un baiser peut faire perdre la tête]_

_**Author **: mochi_

_**Genre **: Yaoi ~ Lemon_

_**Characters **: Akanishi Jin, Kamenashi Kazuya, Tanaka Koki, Nakamaru Yuichi, Ueda Tatsuya & Taguchi Junnosuke._

_**Pairing **: Akame_

_**Rating **: NC-17_

_**Words **: 8896_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire est totalement fictive._

_**Summary **: personne ne peut se laisser aussi impunément embrasser par son meilleur ami sans tenter une quelconque riposte... décisive ? Pas même Kamenashi..._

_**Random **: Cet OS m'a tué ! Plus de huit heures de réflexion intensive, autant vous dire que je n'ai plus de neurones en activité T.T Maa~ c'est pas grave... il y a juste des passages que je n'aime pas trop mais j'ai du mal à les corriger alors tant pis._

_**Lexical **: *Hai : oui | Ii yo : c'est bon | Ano : euh | Nani : quoi | Betsuni : rien | Gomen : pardon | Onegai : s'il te plaît | Baka : idiot | Honto ni : vraiment*_

* * *

On était samedi soir. Les KAT-TUN avaient pris l'habitude de passer cette journée, chaque semaine, chez l'un d'entre eux pour pouvoir décompresser, se relaxer et surtout, se retrouver tous ensemble loin de l'agitation, des responsabilités et autres obligations qui pesaient chaque jour sur leurs épaules. Oui car il fallait bien le dire, quand on faisait partie de la compagnie Johnny's Entertainment, l'oisiveté n'y avait aucunement sa place. Les jeunes hommes trouvaient dans leur métier tout ce qui pouvait contribuer à leur bonheur, notamment la satisfaction de pouvoir exhiber leur talent aux yeux de tous. Le voir être apprécié, acclamé, redemandé encore et toujours. Certes, la Jimusho leur apportait beaucoup et plus encore au prix de leur dur labeur mais l'enjeu en valait bien la chandelle après tout. Ils avaient donc tout intérêt à ne pas protester face à l'abondance et à l'accumulation du travail, sous lesquels les jeunes garçons croulaient, qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience de leur fulgurante ascension dans le monde du show business.

L'heureux élu de cette semaine était Tanaka Koki, désigné après une accablante défaite au subtil jeu de hasard communément appelé le 'Jan-ken-pon'. Cela lui avait valu quelques grognements de mécontentement dus à son esprit de léger mauvais perdant mais inviter ses amis à passer la soirée chez lui ne l'embêtait aucunement.

La dite soirée était déjà bien avancée et l'ambiance allait bon train. Tanaka, assis à la table de la cuisine, épiloguait d'une manière excessivement enjouée à propos de ses dernières conquêtes tandis que Kamenashi, qui se tenait face à lui, s'efforçait de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation car il fallait admettre qu'entre les Chika, Midori et autres Katsumi, on avait vite fait de ne plus s'y retrouver. Akanishi était affalé dans le canapé en compagnie de Nakamaru qui tentait désespérément de trouver un programme télévisé intéressant malgré l'heure quelque peu tardive. Ueda sirotait tranquillement son verre de saké tout en prêtant une oreille attentive aux blagues plus ou moins grotesques que Taguchi débitait à une allure impressionnante. La petite réunion se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun laissait ses propres soucis de côté pour pouvoir bénéficier, comme il se devait, de l'atmosphère revigorante de ces petites soirées organisées. Mais cette situation ne profitait pourtant pas à tout le monde. Bien que Kamenashi semblait suffisamment occupé, son esprit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ses pensées le tracassaient. Sur qui étaient-elles focalisées ? Est-ce bien nécessaire de le préciser ?

Akanishi. Encore et toujours Akanishi. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une bonne raison. Depuis quelques temps, Jin se montrait distant envers Kamenashi. Outre les habituelles formules de politesse, il ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole. Il faisait tout pour croiser sa route le moins possible et s'arrangeait sans cesse pour ne pas se retrouver à travailler directement avec lui au studio. Bien sûr, cette situation n'avait pas échappé au regard des membres du groupe mais 'Akame' entretenait une relation si particulière, délicate et difficile à cerner que personne ne préférait s'immiscer dans leurs affaires. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être mieux ainsi. Kamenashi connaissait pourtant la raison de cet éloignement si soudain. Il la connaissait mais ne la comprenait pas. Enfin, pas comme il le voulait...

× Deux semaines plus tôt ×

Jin était venu passer la soirée chez Kamenashi. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire puisque les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et prenaient l'habitude de se voir régulièrement en dehors du travail. Des personnes comme nous auraient qualifié ces soirées comme ennuyeuses à mourir et dénuées d'intérêts mais rien que le fait d'être proche de l'autre les apaisait. Ils se sentaient bien, tranquilles et sereins en sachant leur 'moitié' non trop éloignée.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient tous deux eu l'envie de regarder un film. Akanishi était sorti emprunter un DVD en vitesse au vidéo club du coin et était revenu avec une œuvre romantique à souhait. Kamenashi avait tout d'abord paru étonné du choix de son ami mais s'en était contenté. Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé tout en prenant inconsciemment soin de se placer relativement proches. Malheureusement - ou heureusement -, le film s'était avéré être mortellement soporifique pour Kamenashi qui avait eu grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Les histoires d'amour, cela n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Akanishi, qui était captivé par la sensibilité et la passion dont faisaient preuve les deux protagonistes de la production, avait alors senti comme un poids se poser sur son épaule. Se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, il avait légèrement tourné la tête avant de remarquer que Kamenashi ne s'était autre qu'endormi sur celle-ci. Il paraissait au départ surpris puis de plus en plus embarrassé. Son cœur s'était mis à s'accélérer d'une manière incontrôlable. Tiraillé par la convoitise, et aussi probablement influencé par l'atmosphère que le film avait installé dans la pièce, Jin s'était penché pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kamenashi.

Le jeune homme qui somnolait avait été sorti de ses songes à cette étrange mais plutôt agréable sensation. On pouvait déceler à travers son regard qu'il était tout à fait interloqué par ce que venait d'entreprendre son ami. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il n'avait donc pu éviter de se manifester par un léger mouvement de recul qui n'était autre qu'un réflexe dû à son étonnement. Akanishi, qui s'était perdu un moment dans ce doux baiser, avait repris subitement ses esprits en sentant le jeune garçon bouger et s'était levé précipitamment en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant.

- Ka... Kame... je... je suis désolé... je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Son bégaiement trahissait fortement sa gêne. Kamenashi n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air de bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, si bien qu'il avait été dans la totale incapacité de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Jin avait alors profité de son mutisme pour sortir en trombe de l'appartement du jeune homme en prenant, dans la foulée, son manteau négligemment posé sur une chaise.

× Retour à aujourd'hui ×

Depuis ce jour, la situation n'avait pas donné suite et aucune occasion pour les deux jeunes hommes de s'expliquer ou ne serait-ce qu'évoquer cette soirée plutôt mouvementée ne s'était présentée. Kamenashi avait pourtant bien du mal à accepter le fait que Jin se comportait comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Ou plutôt si, faire comme si quelque chose s'était passé mais n'y donner aucune allusion, ce qui était bien pire. Kamenashi n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se ressassait sans cesse les même questions, s'accablant de n'y trouver aucune réponse satisfaisante. Quand il y repensait, le geste d'Akanishi ne lui semblait pas avoir été si déplacé que cela. Il l'avait même apprécié, fortement apprécié... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Depuis quand se laissait-on embrasser par son meilleur ami sans protester, sans réagir, sans rien faire ? Kamenashi s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu dire sur le fait, ce qui lui aurait à coup sûr évité toutes ces tortures psychologiques qu'il s'infligeait.

Après coup, Kamenashi s'était senti totalement déstabilisé. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'un baiser peut faire perdre la tête ? Cela peut paraître étrange mais depuis cet 'écart', Kamenashi ne percevait plus Jin de la même manière. Il était toujours son éternel ami mais... pas seulement. Il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau à son égard. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Du moins, envers un homme... Certes, ses pensées le tracassaient au plus haut point mais venait s'ajouter un autre problème à ses réflexions. Un problème qui n'en était peut-être pas un... Pourquoi Akanishi l'avait-il tout simplement embrassé ? Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à agir sur un coup de tête, même si son attitude laissait fortement penser le contraire. Et puis Akanishi avait une copine aux dernières nouvelles non ? Alors d'où venait cette attitude totalement insensée ? Il fallait que Kamenashi sache ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du jeune homme ce soir-là. Il le saurait. Et au plus vite...

Il faisait nuit noire depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le temps était venu pour les cinq garçons de rentrer chez eux. Tanaka raccompagna Nakamaru, Taguchi, Ueda et Kamenashi à la porte. Akanishi était toujours étendu, inerte, dans le canapé du salon. Tanaka l'interpela depuis l'entrée :

- Jin, il se fait vraiment tard. Tu devrais rentrer avec les autres.

Mais Akanishi n'avait pas envie de bouger. Une flemme imposante venue de l'on ne sais où l'habitait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester là, à penser à tout et à rien. De son côté, il vivait également assez difficilement sa relation avec Kamenashi. Le fait de ne plus lui adresser la parole lui manquait atrocement mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé... Lui-même se demandait sans cesse ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Kamenashi. A ce moment là, la situation avait paru vraiment tentante. Habituellement, il aurait facilement pu retenir ses envies mais ce soir-là, quelque chose de mystérieux s'était dégagé de son ami, comme lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'il aille au bout de ses désirs, que c'était à cet instant qu'il fallait se manifester. Un pressentiment l'avait parcouru, lui démontrant que l'occasion était propice et qu'elle ne se présenterait peut-être pas deux fois.

C'était seulement une fois après l'avoir embrassé, qu'il avait été sorti de sa torpeur, de cette étonnante sensation qui l'avait submergé. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il s'était mis à regretter son geste. Vous savez, comme quand l'on souhaite révéler quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un et que ce n'est qu'une fois que cela est fait que l'on se le reproche amèrement. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Jin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été découvert, d'avoir dévoilé ses plus intimes convictions. La meilleure solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour faire oublier aux deux jeunes hommes ce petit 'incident' était tout simplement d'adopter une attitude d'ignorance, totalement indifférente envers son ami, jusqu'à ce que la situation assez délicate ne devienne plus qu'un 'mauvais' souvenir. Il voulait oublier, faire comme si de rien n'était mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kamenashi n'était pas du tout prêt à lâcher l'affaire et qu'il comptait même intervenir à son tour...

Il sortit subitement de ses préoccupations lorsqu'il prit conscience que Tanaka venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Koki ? demanda-t-il.

- Hai ?

- Je peux rester chez toi cette nuit ? Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Ii yo. Mais je te préviens, je garde mon lit, répondit Tanaka avec une mine faussement ennuyée.

- Hm..., acquiesça machinalement le jeune homme.

Tanaka se retourna alors vers ses quatre collègues, toujours présents dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée.

- Il m'inquiète beaucoup en ce moment. C'est peut-être mieux qu'il reste ici cette nuit, reprit-il.

A ces mots, Kamenashi eut comme un déclic. La voila cette occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle se présentait enfin. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas passer... Il ne réfléchit qu'un court instant avant de s'adresser à Tanaka qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte au nez de ses quatre compagnons :

- Ano Koki... je peux rester chez toi aussi, je crois avoir un peu trop bu. Je ne devrais pas conduire ce soir.

- Kame, tu n'as sifflé qu'un verre...

- Oui je sais mais j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu...

- ... Et il était à moitié vide...

- Non, à moitié plein... S'il te plait Koki ! insista Kamenashi qui n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable.

Il fixa Tanaka dans le blanc des yeux avec son regard habituellement irrésistible. Kamenashi savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette demande trop longtemps. Tanaka comprit son petit jeu et soupira :

- Bon je crois que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis de toute manière... Mais il n'y a qu'un canapé pour deux, tu t'arrangeras avec Jin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... murmura Kamenashi afin que personne ne l'entende mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe plutôt fine de son ami.

- Nani ?

- Ano... betsuni, ne t'en fais pas pour moi je me débrouillerai. Merci, se reprit-il rapidement en constatant la maladresse qu'il venait de commettre.

Tous deux saluèrent Taguchi, Ueda et Nakamaru, qui eux, étaient voués à rentrer chez eux. Tanaka reprit la parole après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte :

- Tu m'excuseras Kame mais je suis complètement claqué. Je serais bien resté avec toi pour faire la conversation mais je sens que mon lit m'appelle et je ne peux pas y résister.

Kamenashi lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va te reposer. Si tu passerais plus de temps à dormir qu'à batifoler à droite et à gauche, tu ne serais pas aussi fatigué, lui fit-il remarquer sur un ton moqueur.

Tanaka lâcha un léger gloussement et donna une tape amicale sur la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci fit mine d'être offensé face à ce geste et lui répondit en lui chatouillant les côtes avec ferveur. Le garçon le suppliait d'arrêter mais il ne faisait qu'attiser l'envie qu'avait Kamenashi de lui infliger cette torture particulière. Tanaka finit par se dégager de son étreinte avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. Il releva la tête en direction de Kamenashi, cherchant ses yeux bruns pétillants.

- Si tu continues, Jin ne dormira plus très longtemps.

En effet, le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir. Kamenashi lança un regard en direction du corps de son ami plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il est plutôt exécrable une fois sorti du lit, répondit celui-ci avec une légère grimace.

Les deux compères se mirent à rire. Tanaka et Kamenashi étaient des amis très proches et ils aimaient les petits moments de complicité qui entretenaient cette amitié sincère. Leur début n'était pourtant pas aussi rose. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment liés et ne se voyaient que par obligation, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin. Ils ont pourtant appris à se connaître au fil des années et se sont découverts de nombreux points communs. Leur attachement s'est affiné progressivement et ils sont devenus, aujourd'hui, de très bons amis qui peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre et se soutenir mutuellement.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Tanaka prit la direction de sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Kamenashi. Ce dernier était resté dans l'entrée, adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, songeant aux évènements qui pouvaient dès maintenant advenir sous son seul et unique contrôle.

Il se décolla lentement de la paroi après quelques minutes de réflexions et se dirigea d'un pas traînant, presque déconcertant en direction du canapé occupé. Il était maintenant debout au beau milieu du salon, face à ce qu'il recherchait avidement. Il ne manqua pas d'observer Akanishi d'un œil rusé et machiavélique. Ce dernier était assis contre le dossier du sofa, les jambes écartées et étendues de toute leur longueur, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. La clarté de la lune se reflétait avec douceur sur son corps, donnant une certaine valeur à sa si séduisante musculature.

Kamenashi s'approcha du jeune homme, plaçant ses jambes entre les siennes et se pencha au dessus de lui. Il appuya délicatement ses mains contre le dossier, de part et d'autre de la nuque de son ami en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, de crainte de le sortir un peu trop tôt de ses songes. Il approcha son visage du sien, si près qu'il pouvait sentir la douce respiration d'Akanishi sur ses joues. Il observa pendant un bon moment les traits si attirants du jeune homme. Jin était vraiment un beau garçon... un très beau garçon... Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura ce que lui seul pouvait entendre :

- Toi, cette nuit, tu ne m'échapperas pas, affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire vicieux du coin des lèvres.

Jin ne bougea pas d'un poil. Kamenashi avait un plan. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ferait pour engendrer les aveux de son ami au sujet de ce baiser... volé ? Il connaissait aussi la manière dont Akanishi allait réagir... devait réagir. Il hissa un genou sur l'assise confortable du fauteuil, suivi du second, les posant de chaque côté des cuisses d'Akanishi. Avec une infinie douceur, il s'assit lascivement sur celles-ci. Au contact du jeune homme, Jin fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il avait décidément le sommeil bien lourd. Kamenashi se mit alors à sourire. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait entreprendre faisait monter hâtivement son taux d'adrénaline.

Il agissait avec douceur et gourmandise. Il jouait avec sa propre impatiente, se faisait attendre lui-même dans le but d'attiser son propre désir. Si toutefois il en était bien question car après tout, le jeune homme ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'agir ainsi envers Akanishi. Du moins, pas encore... Kamenashi rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage et se mit à lui souffler doucement dans le creux de l'oreille. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps du jeune homme et remonter jusque dans sa nuque. Le fait que Jin réagissait à ses petites attentions, même plongé dans une profonde inertie le satisfaisait pleinement. Il décida d'accentuer quelque peu les événements et dirigea une main sournoise en direction de l'épaule droite de son aîné. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de s'orienter dangereusement vers sa clavicule en vue de la caresser. C'est en ayant à peine frôlé cet endroit plus que sensible que Jin se réveilla dans un élan de surprise. Il mit quelques secondes à sortir des brumes du sommeil qui le recouvraient encore avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bien chez Tanaka, assis dans son canapé, Kamenashi à califourchon sur ses genoux... Eh ? Se rendre compte que Kamenashi était bien là, au-dessus de lui, dans une position indécente le laissa perplexe quelques instants. Kamenashi, lui, observait son ami avec amusement.

- Kame ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Et c'est quoi cette..., commença Jin, assez désorienté.

Il s'arrêta et lorgna Kamenashi de haut en bas, réalisant qu'il était bel et bien sur lui en ce moment même.

- ... position ? termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Et tu me le demandes ? Cette situation ne te rappelle-t-elle rien ? le questionna Kamenashi avec un sourire toujours aussi insidieux.

Jin réfléchit un court instant. Kamenashi avait l'air sûr de lui, ce qui était d'autant plus déstabilisant. Soudain, la 'soirée du baiser' lui revint en tête. Kamenashi ne faisait que reproduire ce que lui-même avait entrepris deux semaines auparavant. Sauf qu'à cet instant, Kamenashi ne montrait aucun gêne ni stress comme lui en avait été victime lors de cette soirée plutôt embarrassante. Au visage perplexe et intrigué qu'arborait son ami, Kamenashi comprit qu'il venait de faire allusion à la même chose que lui. A savoir, l'engagement des deux jeunes hommes sur un terrain jusqu'alors inconnu.

- Jin, je voudrais savoir quelque chose, reprit Kamenashi en parcourant le haut du torse d'Akanishi du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier paraissait sceptique en vue d'écouter la demande de Kamenashi.

- En fait, ça me perturbe depuis un bon moment... tu dois sûrement t'en souvenir n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il, ne se privant pas d'insinuer quelques sous-entendus.

Kamenashi faisait languir son collègue dans le but de, peut-être, éveiller un petit quelque chose en lui.

- Ce soir-là... ça doit remonter à une quinzaine de jours maintenant. Tu avais même été allé chercher un film qui n'était pas très captivant au passage.

Il se pencha légèrement et vint effleurer le cou de d'Akanishi avec ses lèvres, laissant son souffle chaud parcourir sa peau sensible. Jin savait éperdument où Kamenashi voulait en venir. Il l'avait bien compris mais il continua à jouer l'ignorant, appréciant les subtiles caresses de son ami. Ce dernier déposa un doux baiser sur la nuque du jeune homme. Akanishi ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ces délicieuses perceptions. Kamenashi entra alors dans le jeu qu'il venait lui-même de lancer. Il rapprocha lentement son bassin de celui de Jin et, n'observant aucun refus, descendit ses mains le long de son torse tel une caresse de papillon. Il gratifia son cou de quelques baisers chastes mais intenses. Il sentait le corps de son ami frémir à chacun de ses contacts. Le voir ainsi soumis, à sa merci, l'excitait d'autant plus. De son côté, Akanishi sentait son propre désir s'intensifier et posa inconsciemment ses mains sur les hanches de Kamenashi. Puis, plus rien. Son cou avait perdu tout contact. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et constata que le jeune homme le fixait avec une certaine avidité non dissimulée.

- Jin, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? demanda-il avec franchise, voulant être sûr que Jin avait bien agi avec sincérité.

- Ano... répondit le garçon en cherchant ses mots.

- Dis-le-moi...

- ...

Kamenashi rapprocha d'autant plus son bassin et vint coller son torse contre celui de son aîné. Il passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou et l'entoura tendrement. Akanishi gémit légèrement devant ce contact inattendu. Kamenashi savait qu'il finirait par le faire craquer, que Jin ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment muet.

- Alors, j'attends, s'impatienta Kamenashi.

- Et bien... ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu le saches.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- ... Tu risques de... mal le prendre...

- Dis toujours...

- Je ne préfère pas... j'appréhende ta réaction..., insista Jin tout en fuyant le regard pesant et interrogateur du jeune homme.

Kamenashi le fit taire en posant violemment ses lèvres contre celles du garçon. Ce dernier parut surpris mais ne protesta pas. Ses pensées étaient totalement confuses et désordonnées. Un agréable picotement lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et une délicieuse pression se fit ressentir au creux de ses reins. Kamenashi lui faisait perdre la tête. De son côté, le jeune homme lécha tendrement les lèvres d'Akanishi afin de demander un accès un peu plus provoqué. Ce dernier les entrouvrit et vint rencontrer la langue de son ami dans une caresse fébrile et envieuse. Toutes deux firent connaissance et commencèrent lentement à jouer ensemble. Jin en frissonnait de plaisir. Avoir un contact aussi intime avec Kamenashi le faisait littéralement fondre. Il déplaça une main dans la bas du dos de Kamenashi, la glissa sous sa chemise et exerça une pression un peu plus forte afin de le rapprocher. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser qui combla Akanishi d'une envie plus démesurée. Il amena timidement son autre main vers la fermeture du pantalon du jeune homme mais Kamenashi posa rapidement sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer dans sa lancée et rompit leur échange passionné. Les deux garçons se reculèrent faiblement l'un de l'autre. Kamenashi vint poser son front contre celui de son ami. Leur respiration était saccadée, leur cœur battait la chamade et une agréable douleur leur comprimait l'estomac. Ils gardaient leurs yeux fermés, comme pour vouloir faire durer cet instant plus longtemps. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Kamenashi brisa le silence de plomb qui flottait dans la pièce :

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- ...

- Quoi, tu as toujours peur de ma réaction ? demanda Kamenashi avec un léger sourire.

Jin était plus confiant. Il était heureux de n'avoir été l'objet d'un quelconque refus de la part de Kamenashi.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? répondit-il mielleusement.

- Dis-le-moi, murmura Kamenashi qui sentait son cœur s'emballer de nouveau.

- Je crois que tu comptes plus qu'un simple ami à mes yeux... répondit-il timidement.

Kamenashi le fixa avec de grands yeux. Ses soupçons étaient maintenant fondés. Akanishi éprouvait bel et bien des sentiments envers lui. Mais contre toute attente, Kamenashi se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble situé à quelques mètres du canapé. Il prit une cigarette du paquet posé au préalable et l'alluma, totalement indifférent face à la situation, ce qui laissa un Jin perplexe. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, tentant de comprendre les agissements inattendus de Kamenashi. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir en prenant une grande bouffée de sa cigarette. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de l'appartement, l'ouvrit et vint s'accouder sur le bord du balcon. La vue était imprenable. La ville entière était plongée dans une obscurité totale, ne laissant paraître que les éclairages artificiels des commerces et autres boutiques encore ouverts à cette heure tardive. Akanishi, toujours aussi hébété, finit par se lever et partit rejoindre Kamenashi. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et plongea son regard en direction de ce que le jeune homme fixait, l'air soucieux. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, savourant ce moment de calme et d'apaisement. Kamenashi finit par écraser son mégot sur le rebord du balcon avant de le lâcher dans le vide profond qui s'étendait, sous eux, à perte de vue. Il prit la parole, toujours fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui :

- Tu crois que nous avons le droit ? demanda-t-il, le regard perdu au loin.

Akanishi croisa son regard discrètement.

- Ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais... j'aimerais essayer...

Kamenashi resta de marbre. Akanishi ne se jouait-il pas de lui après tout ? Tout le monde savait qu'il avait la réputation d'un tombeur de ces dames et que multiplier les conquêtes était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

- Et ta copine ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Eh ?! s'exclama Jin en tournant vivement la tête en direction du jeune homme, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question.

- Tu as bien une copine non ?

- Ano... comment le sais-tu ?

- Tout le monde le sait Bakanishi... alors ?

- Et bien, elle n'occupe plus vraiment ce statut, laissa-t-il échapper en se grattant l'arrière du crâne devant la gêne de la situation.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai plus de copine, finit-il par admettre à contrecœur.

- Et pourquoi ça ? persista Kamenashi qui voulait s'assurer des sentiments de son ami.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions ? Je trouve ça horriblement gênant, s'énerva le grand brun.

- Non, je veux savoir.

- ...

- Écoute, si tu veux vraiment commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec moi, je peux au moins savoir ça ! répondit Kamenashi à bout de patiente.

Akanishi ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela voulait-il dire que Kamenashi... l'acceptait ? A vrai dire, l'avenir lui faisait peur. La situation était très délicate et n'évoluerait peut-être pas dans le bon sens du terme. De nombreux obstacles se dresseraient sur leur chemin, qui, pour certains, les feront certainement souffrir à un moment donné mais il ne voulait rien regretter et décida de tenter sa chance.

- Je l'ai quitté pour... toi, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux, plus gêné que jamais.

- ...

Un long silence s'en suivit. Jin se demanda s'il avait eu raison de se confier ainsi à son ami. Peut-être que Kamenashi n'était pas apte à... sortir avec lui après tout. On peut appeler cela comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Il fut pourtant coupé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit deux bras venir l'entourer tendrement. Akanishi fut assez surpris, il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Kamenashi mais elle ne lui déplaisait aucunement. Il partagea ce moment d'attendrissement et lui caressa lentement le dos. Il planait désormais sur un nuage, un petit nuage qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais voir disparaître.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme un consentement ? demanda Jin, se souciant déjà de la réponse.

- Hm...

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir convaincre les membres du groupe.

- Hm...

- Tu sais qu'il ne faudra pas se montrer en public.

- Hm...

Akanishi souriait devant les réponses précipitées mais tellement rassurantes de Kamenashi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour se sentir comblé.

- Tu sais aussi que je suis un idiot que tu auras du mal à supporter et qui t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs.

Kamenashi éloigna son visage du creux de l'épaule de son ami et l'embrassa furtivement.

- Hm... je le sais, répondit-il catégoriquement.

Akanishi lui sourit et le reprit dans ses bras. Ils se sentaient tous les deux si bien. Toutes leurs craintes s'étaient évaporées en quelques secondes. Ils étaient seuls. Plus rien n'existait, excepté l'air frais qui commençait à se faire lourdement ressentir.

- Kame, on devrait rentrer, je commence à me les geler.

Celui-ci acquiesça, l'entraîna à l'intérieur en lui prenant fermement la main, et referma soigneusement la porte fenêtre derrière eux.

- Kame je...

Akanishi ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit pour la deuxième fois une bouche rencontrer la sienne avec gourmandise. Kamenashi avait déjà l'air d'avoir pris la fâcheuse manie de le couper dans ses phrases. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus osé. Jin saisit le visage de son amant dans le but de l'approfondir et de le rendre plus intense. Kamenashi passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son aîné et caressa son torse sensuellement tout en le poussant afin de le mener une nouvelle fois en direction du canapé. Lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs jambes rencontrer celui-ci, Akanishi se laissa tomber doucement tandis que Kamenashi s'installait de nouveau sur ses genoux. Leur baiser s'éternisait, leurs langues se montraient plus expertes, leurs gestes plus précis, leurs gémissements plus perçants. Kamenashi voulait prendre les choses en mains. Pour une fois, il souhaitait que Jin ne contrôle pas entièrement la situation, l'acte de débauche qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Dans un geste vif, il enleva le haut de Jin, dévorant son torse du regard. Il reprit rapidement possession de ses lèvres, sentant qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer.

- On ne devrait pas... faire ça... ici, marmonna Akanishi entre deux baisers.

- Chut... laisse-toi faire... Koki n'en saura rien, répondit l'autre garçon, totalement enivré par la passion.

Akanishi oublie bien vite ses remords et se mit à participer activement à cet échange qui devenait vraiment intéressant. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise de Kamenashi tout en frôlant son torse, ce qui laissait s'échapper de doux frissons du corps de son ami. Leur désir mutuel devenait presque insoutenable. Kamenashi plaqua son torse nu contre celui de son partenaire. Cette sensation était fortement agréable. Sentir un corps chaud et attrayant contre le sien était un réel bonheur. Kamenashi devinait la virilité de son ami durcir sous ses fesses et la percevoir à cet endroit précis lui faisait tourner la tête. Sa propre soif lui faisait peur. Il ne se serait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant d'attirance envers un homme - même une femme ne lui avait jamais procuré cet effet -. Il n'était pourtant pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Jin n'essayait même plus de raisonner Kamenashi sachant qu'il ne pouvait, lui non plus, résister à ce corps à la fois si séduisant et troublant. Il le parcourait de ses mains avec convoitise, souhaitant connaître chaque parcelle de peau que son amant dévoilait avec une certaine pudeur. Akanishi mit fin à la danse effrénée à laquelle leurs langues participaient avec tant d'agilité. Kamenashi posa délicatement son front contre son épaule afin de récupérer un souffle moins vif. Après quelques secondes, Akanishi prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et se délecta du minois si fin, doux et enivrant de son partenaire. Kamenashi gardait les yeux clos, remettant difficilement ses idées en place. Ils sentaient la respiration encore anormale de l'autre sur leur propre visage. Jin lisait bien sur celui de Kamenashi qu'il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait à l'aise et décida d'y remédier avec délicatesse.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné avec moi, dit-il le souffle court.

- Excuse-moi mais... c'est la première fois avec un... enfin, tu vois... et j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver.

Sur le moment, Kamenashi s'en voulut de penser de cette manière alors que c'était tout de même lui qui avait provoqué les derniers évènements. Akanishi lui remit doucement une mèche derrière les oreilles et le serra contre lui.

- Tu te débrouilles à merveille, ne te tracasse pas comme ça.

Kamenashi se sentit rassuré. Il avait confiance en Jin, en son ami de toujours, en son désormais amant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, accompagnant ses frêles baisers de quelques coups de langues et autres mordillements. Akanishi aimait toutes les petites sensations que pouvait lui faire ressentir Kamenashi, petites mais si intenses. Il succomba totalement à la tentation quand il sentit une main se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon et poussa un lourd gémissement, malgré lui, lorsque Kamenashi frôla le point de tous ses désirs. Ce dernier déboutonna lentement le jean de son ami qui commençait à devenir trop encombrant. Akanishi en fit autant et se ils levèrent afin de se débarrasser totalement des morceaux de tissu devenus bien embarrassants. En quelques secondes, Kamenashi entendit son pantalon, accompagné de son boxer, tomber lourdement sur le sol, suivis de près par ceux de son amant. Jin emprisonna une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Kamenashi avec une fougue rare. Le savoir nu et dans ses bras le rendait fou. Une brillante idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué par l'un des murs de la salle. Akanishi quitta les douces lèvres de son ami et descendit le long de son cou, de ses épaules, de son torse, de son ventre... puis il s'arrêta dans son exploration. Kamenashi n'osa pas regarder plus bas, craignant de comprendre les intentions de Jin.

- Jin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il malgré ses appréhensions.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser délicatement sur son membre gorgé de désir. Kamenashi grogna de plaisir. Jin était heureux de l'effet qu'il pouvait lui provoquer et lécha tendrement le sexe du garçon avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Kamenashi enfouit sa main dans la douce chevelure d'Akanishi afin de lui faire adopter une cadence satisfaisante. Jin agissait avec douceur, entamant d'irrésistibles mouvements de va et vient. Kamenashi sentait tout son corps lui échapper, son esprit se volatiliser dans les méandres du plaisir. Il ne retenait même plus ses gémissements qui n'avaient que pour effet d'exciter d'avantage le jeune homme à ses pieds. En revanche celui-ci cessa subitement son activité. Kamenashi soupira à la perte du contact. Jin se releva et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Kame, tu pourrais essayer de faire un peu moins de bruit s'il te plaît ? Je ne voudrais pas que Koki se ramène en nous demandant ce que l'on fait...

- Gomen mais je t'en prie, continue.

- ...

- Onegai, le supplia-t-il presque en trépignant.

Akanishi sourit et lui donna un vif baiser du bout des lèvres. Il se rabaissa et reprit son occupation abandonnée quelques secondes plus tôt. Kamenashi retint ses gémissements du mieux qu'il pût mais ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son amant qui accueillit la semence avec délice. Ses jambes vacillèrent légèrement mais Jin le prit dans ses bras à temps, l'empêchant de s'écrouler sur le sol froid, victime de l'euphorie qui l'habitait encore. Akanishi l'amena jusqu'au canapé et l'y coucha doucement sur le dos. Il écarta tendrement les jambes de son amant et s'allongea sur lui, entre celles-ci. Kamenashi, qui avait petit à petit repris ses esprits, entoura le cou de son ami et l'embrassa amoureusement. Jin en profita pour lentement descendre sa main le long du torse, des côtes puis des cuisses de Kamenashi. Les caresses de son amant faisaient toujours autant frissonner ce dernier. Kamenashi sentit soudainement un doigt s'introduire en lui. Sous la surprise, il mordit accidentellement la langue de Jin.

- Itai ! s'écria ce dernier en ressentant la vive douleur.

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir, l'accusa Kamenashi avec un ton de reproche qui n'était pas vraiment sincère.

- Excuse-moi, je te sentais détendu alors j'en ai profité...

- C'est bon pour cette fois mais ne te crois pas tout permis. Ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse faire que tu as tous les droits, répondit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil plus que suggestif, lui montrant que le jeune homme ne devait pas vraiment croire en la crédibilité de ses paroles mais tout de même prendre en compte certains aspects.

Jin fit signe de capitulation et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou en insérant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de Kamenashi. Ce dernier grimaça sous la douleur mais ne broncha pas. Il savait que cette étape était nécessaire pour pouvoir profiter plus confortablement de ce qui allait s'en suivre. Une fois que Kamenashi fut suffisamment détendu, Jin retira ses doigts de son amant. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et vint placer son membre contre l'entrée chaude du jeune homme. Kamenashi écarta davantage les jambes et sentit Akanishi le pénétrer avec une infinie douceur. Kamenashi bascula la tête en arrière et se cambra explicitement à l'approche de cette nouvelle sensation, plutôt douloureuse. Jin souleva les jambes de Kamenashi et les fit s'enrouler autour de sa taille, lui permettant ainsi d'acquérir une position plus agréable. Il prit possession des lèvres de son amant tout en s'y glissant plus profondément. Kamenashi savourait le baiser que lui offrait Jin, s'obligeant à surmonter ses tourments. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il stoppa cet échange avec hésitation.

- Jin, vas-y, ne me fais plus attendre, implora-t-il à bout de patience.

Akanishi embrassa la joue de son amant et s'engagea dans de lents mouvements de va et vient qui s'intensifièrent au rythme des soupirs de Kamenashi. La douleur avait laissé place à une gigantesque vague de plaisir. Kamenashi en voulait plus, encore plus. Il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, permettant à sa virilité de s'immiscer encore plus intensément à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Akanishi donnait, dès à présent, d'affolants coups de reins commentés par les gémissements non dissimulés de Kamenashi. Puis... plus rien. Kamenashi ne sentait plus son amant se mouvoir en lui. Il ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux et constata qu'il s'était soudainement immobilisé.

- Putain Akanishi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Kamenashi plus que frustré sur le moment.

Jin était figé et regardait droit devant lui. Kamenashi tourna la tête d'un air lasse et découvrit avec effroi, à travers le reflet du grand miroir qui ornait l'un des quatre murs de la pièce, que la lumière du couloir était allumée. Le silence était pesant, oppressant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kamenashi fixa alors Akanishi avec angoisse.

- Ne me dis pas que Koki s'est levé...

Jin finit par baisser la tête et plongea à son tour son regard dans les yeux bruns de son amant.

- Je crois bien que si...

Heureusement, le canapé était orienté de manière à se trouver dos au couloir, ce qui permit à Tanaka de ne pas voir se qui se déroulait du côté des deux jeunes garçons. Akanishi s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Kamenashi afin de ne pas être perçu par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Dans son élan, il bougea à l'intérieur de Kamenashi qui poussa un long gémissement indépendant de sa volonté.

- Kame, évite ça s'il te plait, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, murmura Jin.

- Oui bah excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas en état de pouvoir me contrôler alors évite de bouger, ça m'arrangerais, répondit-il avec un certaine remontrance.

- Bon, attends, je vais me retirer.

- NON ! prononça-t-il avec un peu trop d'ardeur, ayant presque oublié la dangereuse présence de Tanaka dans les parages.

Akanishi le reprit aussitôt.

- Moins fort ! lui souffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?

- Si tu bouges, je sens que je ne pourrais pas me retenir..., continua Kamenashi, confus de s'être emporté au risque de se dévoiler dans une fâcheuse posture.

- Et bien essaye de te maîtriser jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte se coucher.

- Facile à dire..., soupira-t-il.

Tanaka, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, n'entendit heureusement pas les messes basses que les deux compères échangeaient depuis un petit moment. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Après avoir étanché sa soif, il repartit se coucher aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent que la porte de la chambre de leur ami ne se referme avant de laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

- Tu imagines s'il était venu pour regarder la télé ? demanda Kamenashi en s'imaginant la scène avec difficulté.

- Le connaissant, il aurait complètement oublié que l'on était resté dormir chez lui et l'aurait allumé sans se gêner...

- On a eu beaucoup de chance...

- ...

- ...

Jin fixait Kamenashi avec une certaine cupidité.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- On reprend où on en était ? demanda-il avec un large sourire.

- Alors toi ! T'es pas possible...

- Kazuu... ne me dis pas que tu veux arrêter maintenant, répondit Akanishi avec un air de chien battu.

- ...

- ...

- Je te jure, un baka comme toi, il n'y en a pas deux..., soupira Kamenashi de lassitude.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Je te connais, c'est tout.

- T'en est sûr ?

- Absolument.

Kamenashi l'embrassa tendrement.

- Si t'en est sûr alors vas-y, je suis tout à toi.

Akanishi arbora un visage radieux à ses paroles et se mit à embrasser et caresser avidement le torse de son amant, histoire de se remettre en éveil. Kamenashi sentit petit à petit une chaleur le parcourir et la fièvre lui revenir. Jin était vraiment doué pour attiser aussi vite son propre plaisir. Après quelques habiles caresses et autres baisers déposés à droite et à gauche, les deux amants se retrouvèrent aussi envieux et impatients qu'avant le petit incident généré par Tanaka lui-même. Akanishi prit une profonde inspiration et se remit à remuer à l'intérieur de son amant. Kamenashi, qui avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à la présence du garçon, perçu immédiatement les vagues de plaisir l'emplir pleinement. Jin effectuait des mouvements plutôt lents, les appréciant au mieux possible. La cadence n'était pourtant pas au goût de Kamenashi qui la trouvait bien trop traînante.

- Plus vite... Jin... Va plus vite ! demanda-t-il haletant.

Akanishi s'exécuta et entama des coups de reins plus rapides et plus excitants que jamais. Kamenashi n'en pouvait plus et se sentait perdre un peu plus pied à chaque seconde.

- Jin... encore... c'est trop bon...

Les paroles de Kamenashi excitaient davantage son partenaire qui commençait à succomber lui-même dans les abîmes du plaisir que lui prodiguait l'étroitesse du jeune homme. Jin sentit des ongles se planter dans son dos au moment où les muscles de son amant se contractèrent subitement autour de sa virilité. Ils se libérèrent tous deux en liant leur bouche dans un baiser fougueux afin d'étouffer, au maximum, leur cri de jouissance qui aurait, à coup sûr, réveillé Tanaka et trahi leurs activités quelque peu inhabituelles.

Jin se laissa retomber lourdement sur Kamenashi. Il se retira avec douceur et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants afin que leur esprit d'euphorie ne se dissipe. Après quelques minutes, leur respiration se fit plus régulière. Akanishi avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Kamenashi et s'amusait à tracer des petits dessins sur ses côtes avec son index tandis que ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Kame ?

- Hm ?

- Ton cœur bat vraiment vite.

- Hm.

- Tu crois qu'il bat pour moi ?

- Hm.

- Honto ni ?

- ... Hai.

Akanishi se hissa afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Je t'aime.

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse car Kamenashi s'était profondément endormi mais il le sentit tout de même resserrer son étreinte dans son sommeil. Jin sourit et se laissa à son tour emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par son amant qui frissonnait sous son propre corps. Il remarqua que tous deux n'étaient pas couverts et conclut que Kamenashi devait avoir froid, surtout en cette saison où les nuits étaient loin d'être tropicales. Il se releva délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son désormais petit ami et partit en direction de la chambre de Tanaka. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et une fois assuré que le jeune homme dormait profondément, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire qui se dressait fièrement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il progressa à pas feutrés et avec grande prudence. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que Tanaka le voye nu au beau milieu de sa chambre. Arrivé devant le meuble imposant, il l'ouvrit délicatement et au moment de se saisir d'une couverture, il entendit quelque chose lui glacer le sang.

- Akanishi... murmura Tanaka.

Le jeune homme n'osait pas se retourner. Son cœur battait à une allure folle. Il crut même qu'il finirait par sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Avouer à son ami la raison de sa nudité ou bien trouver une excuse au plus vite qui avait toutes les chances de ne pas être crédible ? Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour se défendre quand il entendit Tanaka se manifester une seconde fois.

- Jin... rends-moi mes sushis.

Akanishi ne comprenait plus rien. Son ami avait-il perdu la tête ? Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il osa tourner timidement les yeux et s'aperçut que Tanaka dormait profondément. Il poussa un lourd soupir intérieur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait certainement être en train de rêvasser. Tanaka faisait cependant des rêves bien étranges ce qui fit sourire Jin mais il n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Il ressortit de la chambre aussi précautionneusement qu'il n'était arrivé et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre celle-ci et soupira de soulagement. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, la tête orientée vers le haut, la vision close, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait encore à tout rompre.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et repenser à Kamenashi qui devait mourir de froid, seul, sur le canapé du salon. La couverture en main, il se dirigea vers celui-ci. Kamenashi était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, essayant désespérément de se réchauffer. Akanishi l'observa un long moment, totalement hypnotisé par la beauté inégalable de son amant. Il sortit notamment bien vite de ses songes lorsqu'il entendit Kamenashi murmurer son nom. Il s'allongea lentement à ses côtés et le serra tendrement dans ses bras afin de le réchauffer mais aussi à cause du peu de place que le canapé offrait pour deux personnes. Kamenashi en fit autant et lui lança un merci presque inaudible. Jin resta de longs instants à contempler le visage si doux de son ami. Il avait l'air si fragile, si innocent, si... séduisant. Kamenashi lui faisait réellement perdre la tête. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et sombra, à son tour, dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Tanaka se réveilla sans trop de mal. Il était près de 9h30 et le soleil brillait déjà de tout son éclat. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de flemmardise, il se décida à se lever. Un silence impénétrable planait dans tout l'appartement, signe que ses deux compères dormaient encore certainement. Il progressa lentement dans le couloir afin de ne pas les réveiller et ainsi prendre le risque d'attiser leur mauvaise humeur du matin. Lorsqu'il passa près du salon, quelque chose attira son attention. Il vit dépasser, de part et d'autre du dossier du canapé, deux mains solidement entrelacées d'un côté et deux paires de jambes intimement mêlées de l'autre. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre la situation. Il sourit face à cette scène attendrissante et s'engagea dans la cuisine dans le but de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Akame est de retour..._ pensa-t-il amusément.


End file.
